hero_havocfandomcom-20200214-history
Testing templates
The Town is the first area you will encounter on starting the game, The Town contains buildings of various kinds and various NPCs. * The Portal is a portal located in The Town. Its design is a purple-pinkish oval with a white, strange pattern on it. There's also 4 pointy rock sculptures surrounding the portal. When walking into the portal, you can chose to teleport to different locations, however, if you do not wish to go to the portal every time you want to teleport, there is a button on the left hand side of the screen which lets you teleport without the portal. NPCs * The Old Lady's quest (Beginner Steps). To start this quest, interact with the old lady wearing pink clothes, a dark blue scarf and grey hair with a headband. She will ask you to slay 10 enemies in The Forest and return to her when you have completed it. The 10 enemies do not have to be different enemies. This quest is unfinished, meaning that there is no reward yet. * The Blacksmith's quest (The Missing Daughter).to start this quest, talk to the blacksmith with yellow clothes, a black apron, a helmet and and reddish brown hair located near the forge. He will ask you to find his missing daughter that he sent to the forest an hour ago. When you find the missing daughter in The Forest, talk to her and she will tell you she is fine. Return to the blacksmith to receive your reward. the reward for this quest is a sword called Spring Growth which does around 100 dps (Damage Per Second). * The Police Officer's quest (Ban the Bandits). If you go to the right of the portal, you will find a police officer with a beard and a police uniform and cap leaning against a wall who will give you a quest to find some bandits and bring justice! You will find the bandits inside of The Town. They are located behind at the end of a road surrounded by buildings. The road is on the left of the portal and on the opposite corner as The Village Dunce. After you defeat them in battle, return to the Police Officer and he will reward you with 3 bandit souls! When you finish this quest, you will get a quick tutorial on how to use souls to summon heroes. You do not need to go through the tutorial to .heroes though. * The Federation Soldier's quest (Experimental Goo). The Federation Soldier is an NPC located standing against the back wall (referring to the port). his design is a red and silver robot. He will ask you to summon a Green Slime for him. Gather 5 Green Slime souls from killing Green Slimes and summon it after speaking to him. When returning to him, he will reward you by hopping into your hero storage allowing you to use him as a hero. * The Chef's quest (Hunger Pains). '''The chef stays in his stall near the farm and the Old Wizard's Tower. He will say that there is a shortage of food and he needs you to help him by slaying 10 Mush Troopers in the forest. Once you have defeated 10 Mush troopers and return to him, he will thank you and join your hero storage, letting you use him in battle. * '''Prin (otherwise known as The Village Dunce) is an NPC who doesn't offer a quest. He has yellow arms, a neon blue torso (not visible) and a big yellow head. He has a pink shirt with the word "meme" written on it. He has two legs, each one from a different animal. * The Old Wizard is the first NPC you meet. He summons you, gives you a quick tutorial and lends one of his nephews to you. After the tutorial is completed, he will reside in his house and you will be unable to interact with him. He does not offer a quest. His house is the tallest building in the town, mainly because it sits upon a rock. It has a bluish-purple roof, 5 windows and is has some hanging moss over the front of it. This is the only house you can enter currently.